Kreacher Pierson
Kreacher Pierson, also known as the Thief, is a default survivor unlocked after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 24 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor (TBA) Backstory When the church wanted to open an orphanage on White Sand Street, Mr. Pierson generously handed over his business and land to the church. The compensation was significant, but for Mr. Pierson, not enough to build a new orphanage. Looks like he needs to make up the difference somehow... But perhaps he should find himself a nice partner first? Appearance Kreacher has a slim build with a peach skin tone. He has short brown hair, which extends to a beard that covers his lower face. He dons a white t-shirt, a pair of yellow pants, a pair of brown boots, a blue tie, and a brown beret. With one blue button on his left eye and a brown eye on his right, it is believed that he would have had Heterochromia. External Traits Cunning: Carries around a flashlight and can incapacitate hunters by shining light on them for a certain time. An ample power supply allows him to use flashlights 100% longer. Flexibility: Flexible body. Obstacle vaulting speed is increased by 15%. Hoarder: Old habits die hard. He often steals parts when decoding. All teammates' chance of triggering a calibration is increased by 10%, and the scope of success decreased by 10%. Lock Pick: Talented lock pick. Thanks to him, all members' chest opening speed is increased by 100%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 11: Escape, Thief's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion It can be seen from the plot that the philanthropist was originally a thief. Under his hypocritical mask was an ugly heart. He had been cheating and stealing money. His actions were really confusing and used people's kindness to defraud himself. Gameplay TBA Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Dark Side * Green Jade * Celestine * Amethyst * Painter * Lacquerer * Bluebeard * Superficial * Scout * Squire * Colorless Tattoo * Rhythmless Tune * Schemer * Pioneer * "Scarecrow" * Lion Dance * Xmas Elf Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Broken Sword * Clay Crown * Pinwheel Gun * Rainbow Orb * Purse * Blaze * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Observer * Miss Nightingale * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Mr. Whiskers * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Lifelong * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Flashlight - Grayed * Thief - Silhouette * Thief - Cartoon * Lucky Survivor * Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) * Smiling Smiley Face * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Shout * Lie Down * Hug Me * Shame * Cheer * Dance * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Ready * Wait * Snooze * Stand * Look * Salute * Count Coins * (TBA) Trivia * It is believed that Kreacher has Heterochromia Iridum. * He is the second fastest vaulter. * (TBA) * Kreacher was based on George Müller who, before becoming a Christian, had the reputation of a liar and a thief. He founded schools and orphanages while serving as a missionary. * Kreacher's last name was based on George's friend Arthur Tappan Pierson who wrote his biography. Links * Package - Pioneer: https://id5.wikia.com/wiki/Package_-_Pioneer * (TBA) Gallery File:IMG_E0706.jpg|Kreacher, as he appears in the post-match screen after a game has been completed. Category:Male Category:Character Category:Survivor